The present invention relates generally to the production of calcium bromide, and more in particular to an improved method for producing substantially solids-free calcium bromide solutions.
Aqueous solutions of calcium bromide have found extensive commercial application as well pack and completion fluids in the oil and gas production industry. In drilling deep, high pressure wells, it has been shown that the permeability of the well can be reduced or destroyed by perforating with fluids containing suspended solids. Consequently, it is desirable to produce a high density calcium bromide product with a minimal amount of solids suspended therein.
Typically, solutions of calcium bromide have been prepared by the reaction of an aqueous solution of calcium hydroxide with stoichiometric amounts of gaseous hydrogen bromide. However, this reaction often results in the post precipitation or settling of solids within the calcium bromide solution. Theses solids have now been identified as carbonate ions originally present in the calcium hydroxide as impurities.
An improved method for producing aqueous solutions of calcium bromide which substantially eliminates the precipitation of unwanted solid carbonate material in the calcium bromide solution has been discovered.